Superhusbands
by iamdelilah
Summary: Steve/Tony! Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Vindicated – Dashboard Confessional**

When Steve follows the scent of fresh coffee into the kitchen he isn't surprised to find Tony hovering over a cup at the table.

Tony has been thinking a lot about last night, the things that Steve said when it was just the two of them on the roof of the tower. Steve told Tony that somewhere, deep down inside, there _is _an actual human being with emotions and compassion for others. He said that since they've met Tony has made an effort to get along and contribute to the team.

Tony knows that Steve likes him, feels differently about him than the others do. He knows that Steve feels compelled to protect Tony and care for him, make sure he gets enough to eat and enough sleep. He knows Steve wishes Tony would ask him on a date and maybe even bring him flowers beforehand. But Tony is selfish, although Steve says he's getting better about that. Tony is beginning to see all the things that Steve said about him.

Steve pours himself a cup of coffee, sitting down next to Tony at the small breakfast table. Tony looks up to see the corner of Steve's lips curling into a smile and without much thought, leans over and claims the smile with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Seize the Day – Avenged Sevenfold**

Tony isn't sure what all happened. All he remembers is fighting with Steve over whether or not to continue with the pregnancy. It'd been a high-risk pregnancy since the beginning and Tony still didn't have a good feeling about any of it.

Steve left the tower in a fuzzy daze. He was crying, albeit silently, when he left. He was a lot more distraught than he let on; he'd always been so good at hiding it. He just needed to breathe, take a break from fighting and arguing and be alone. The tears blurred his vision, paralyzed his driving. It was a mistake; such a _stupid_ mistake.

A distracted turn on a one way street, out of control and skidding on the slick pavement, Steve's car – or rather Tony's car – was wrapped around the light pole.

By the time Tony got the call he had sobered up enough to drive himself to the site. The entire block was barricaded and cops were everywhere, talking on radios, and no one could really tell Tony anything.

The first person who _could_tell Tony something informative is actually the one who broke the news: Steve had been announced dead on arrival at the hospital. The lighter news was that the doctors were working to save their baby boy, Peter, who was only 6 weeks pre-mature, and he had a 95% chance of survival. Tony found the odds disgustingly ironic because their baby wasn't _supposed_ to live, he wasn't expected to.

It takes Tony two weeks after the accident for him to be able to really _look_ at his son. He looks at that tiny face and the guilt builds up again, the guilt he feels for being responsible for Steve's death, the guilt he feels for taking Steve away from Peter, from taking Peter away from Steve.

Tony doesn't have a choice but to step up and be a good father. He'll forever regret his decision to start the fight that inevitably ended Steve's life. If Tony could have chosen, if he could have decided between Steve and Peter surviving, Tony would have chosen Steve. He hasn't had a drink since.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Love The Way You Lie – Eminem, Rihanna**

"I'm getting tired," Steve says against Tony's ear over the loud, booming, bass-heavy club music.

Steve focuses his attention to the dance floor in an attempt to concentrate before replaying Tony's words through his mind. He finally realizes what Tony meant and azure meets brown. It's almost as if Tony is saying goodbye.

Steve ignores it, mentally telling Tony that it's okay for him to hold onto his secrets because he doesn't want Tony to know that he's okay with it. In all honesty, he doesn't want the silence to end. But Tony takes Steve's hand, leading him out of the back of the club. Steve glances at Tony because his behavior tonight is off, different, because Tony never holds his hand. His dark eyes are mysterious; dangerous almost. The look's been there for a while.

_It's two months earlier when Tony and his new toy are in the alley behind the club. Tony thinks it's just the two of them. He looks back to see if anyone's following as he takes – what's-his-name - somewhere private. Tony doesn't Steve, but Steve notices. He knows where Tony's going, what he's doing, who he's doing._

_He doesn't call after Tony, doesn't stop him, because if that's Tony's idea of happiness then that's fine. He can have that._

Steve prays that Tony stays quiet, but Tony is never quiet.

Tony decides to ask, "You okay?"

"It'll be fine," Steve reassures him. But the question is biting at him and he asks wearily, "Are we okay?"

Looking at Steve dead-on, he lies, "I- yeah, we're okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**4. (Drop Dead) Beautiful – Britney Spears**

"Look at you!" Tony teases, reaching out to drag his fingers down Steve's bicep, "Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?"

Steve laughs nervously, taking hold of Tony's hand to stop the roaming, "Only you, Tony. I think you've had one drink too many," he reasons sensibly. He tries to ignore the way that Tony's brown eyes are fixated on him.

Tony's mouth reaches for Steve's and he turns his head; he can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"C'mon, Cap. Show me what a big boy you are. I can show you-"

"_Tony_," Steve growls, pushing away from him. He tries to fight the want to lean into Tony's hands. He wishes that for once Tony could make an advance on him when he was sober. At least then Steve could justify giving into it if Tony were actually going to _remember _in the morning.

Tony grabs the back of Steve's head, forcing him into a rough kiss and Steve can taste the whiskey on Tony's lips. He can't hold back the moan that escapes and decides that, tipsy or not, Tony is a damn good kisser. If he's that good with his _mouth…_

Steve loses his senses for approximately forty-five minutes

Tony pulls out with a groan and Steve collapses into a heap of exhaustion. He's honestly surprised when Tony takes the place beside him, head on Steve's shoulder, and whispers in his ear, as if he can read Steve's mind, "For the record, I am _not_ drunk and I will remember every fucking second of that."


	5. Chapter 5

**5. For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic - Paramore**

They're at a party and Tony's on the dance floor. Steve has never been one for dancing, but Tony has been, always loves to take everyone for a spin around the room. Steve looks down at what he perceives to be his pathetic hands, a Coke can clutched loosely in his fingers. He is sofucking _dull. _It's no wonder Tony doesn't want him.

Steve's tried running from him but Tony always gets the best of him. He wanted to move out of the tower after he told Tony how he truly felt. It was such a stupid mistake, such a _stupid_ mistake. Tony basically threw Steve away, saying they could still be friends, but never anything more.

Steve looks at Tony's accomplishments and listens to him ramble about how he hates his life, how the world around him is so boring and pathetic. From this, Steve concludes that he's no better than the rest of the world. He was stupid for thinking Tony would give him, _them_, a chance.

Tony walks over to him now, smiling, glowing and sweat glistening on his forehead. He takes the seat next to Steve and Steve looks at Tony for a long moment, smiling just barely and looking down.

His arm comes around Steve's shoulder and he murmurs that Steve is still his favorite. Steve smiles in return because that's all he's going to ever hear.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. I Knew You Were Trouble. – Taylor Swift **

Tony isn't really sure why he went after Steve. Maybe because – duh – the guy is fucking _gorgeous_. It certainly wasn't for his taste in clothing.

But Steve knew better. He _knows_ better than to still be with Tony. But Tony has shown Steve so many things, taken him around the world in private jets, lavishes him with attention and expensive gifts. They do so many things together that Steve could never. And when Tony decides to suit up and take Steve flying around New York it just seems so intimate and Steve doesn't want to let go of that.

He takes the insults, the supposed playful kidding that Tony throws at him. Sometimes he wonders if Tony treated Pepper this way too. He wonders if Tony even loves him, if he ever loved Pepper, if he's even _capable _of love.

Steve realizes that Tony treats him like shit but he still stays. Because being with Tony is like having a loaded gun in his mouth, and Steve loves the taste of metal.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Asleep – The Smiths**

Steve stands in the doorway of Tony's lab, a soft smile adorning his face as he watches Tony sleeping, slumped over and passed out on his desk. Just hours ago Steve was wondering how long it'd be before Tony's body gave into his body's natural instinct to shut down no matter how hard he fought it.

He takes a moment to notice Tony's appearance; he's wearing a simple black tank top, dark wash jeans and his feet are absent of shoes, which Steve finds oddly attractive. He sort of always felt that way; like when Tony is barefoot he's at his most intimate, vulnerable state. He idly wonders if it's a fetish or a merely innocent feeling and decides it doesn't matter.

With a soft sigh Steve crosses the room, picking Tony up bridal-style and carrying him over to the worn sofa in the corner. He takes a moment to brush his Tony's hair away from his face and kiss his forehead affectionately. In turn, Tony lets out a quiet groan of thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. The World is Ugly – My Chemical Romance**

The top of the tower is Tony's favorite place to be, especially late at night when the only company is the skyline's twinkling lights. He used to come up here with Steve sometimes. Mostly he's alone now. Tony didn't mean for it to happen; he didn't mean to fuck things up but he didn't see any other way. The team had dissipated by the time so the split didn't cause tension between anyone.

It's been weeks now and Tony still can't sleep at night, or _ever_. Not after everything they've been through together. Tony thinks about Steve a lot. Steve thinks about him, too.

Tony doesn't really comprehend what he's doing before he dials Steve's cell phone number, not from his contacts, but the digits from memory. Steve meant enough to Tony that he bothered to memorize it, not that Steve ever knew that.

It sounds like Steve's been sleeping, "Hello?"

Tony doesn't need to identify himself because he _knows_ that Steve still has his number. Actually, he had Jarvis check a few days ago. Whatever, Tony has always been a cheater.

"Hey," he replies smoothly.

"To-Tony? Do you know what time it is?"

Tony glances down at his watch and replies, unsure, "I have eight fifteen."

"It's not-"

"Yeah, no, that's wrong," Tony determines.

Steve can hear the wind whipping through the speaker on Tony's phone and sighs, sitting up and turning on his bedside lamp, asking, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just thought I'd call you. Listen," Tony begins, "I've been thinking. Can- is there somewhere we could meet?"

"Tony, it's three in the morning."

"I know a place-"

"Not right now. Maybe in the morning. Goodnight, Tony."


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Your Body is a Wonderland – John Mayer**

The brutal afternoon Winter sun beats down through the window as Tony and Steve lay on bed, sprawled out together under a heap of blankets. Tony's hands are roaming idly over Steve: shoulders, biceps, hands, back up again, chest, belly and thighs.

Steve laughs softly, catching Tony's lips in a playful kiss, "We should get up."

Tony whines childishly, "It's _cold_. Isn't this more fun? Justbeing together? My hands on you?"

"You've always got your hands on me, somehow, in some manner," Steve reminds him. Not that Steve minds.

Tony reaches for the comforter, pulling it over both of their heads and when his head hits the pillow he feels Steve's hand behind it. Tony can't bite back the smile that spreads across his lips.

"I love this," Steve says quietly, "Tony, all of this. You, this moment, it's…"

"Perfect?" Tony asks, stealing a kiss from Steve's lips and he reaches up to brush his hair away from his face. He then scoots down, curled up against Steve's side, his head resting comfortably on his husband's stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Watch n' Learn - Rihanna**

Steve is the first guy that Tony's had in his bedroom. Tony's the first guy that Steve's ever fucked. Hell, he's the first_ person_ Steve's ever fucked.

Steve throws his head back in ecstasy, rocking his hips back and forth desperately.

"Look at you go," Tony murmurs, amused, "god, the things I'm gonna do to you. I never-" Tony pauses when Steve's movements slow and Tony begins to thrust up into him vigorously, "-never imagined I would ever find someone who could – ah – fuck like you. My god, Steve, either you're a natural or I'm just a damn good teacher."

"Both?" Steve asks, his breaths coming in short gasps. He grinds down once, earning a particularly animalistic groan from Tony's throat and then again, and Tony's there, releasing into Steve and when Steve is sure Tony's finished, he leans forward just enough and- _oh god_, Tony feels his come dripping out of Steve and onto his thigh.

Tony thinks that's hot as fuck.


End file.
